Mitsuru VS Orie
Mitsuru VS Orie is SSS42X2's 35th DBX and 5th of Season 3. It features Mitsuru Kirijo from the Persona franchise and Orie from Under Night In-Birth. Description Persona VS Under Night In-Birth! Two lovely ladies with blades clash until one stands, but who will outlive the other? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Black & White - BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma) In a grassy field at night, Orie simply stood and gazed into the sky. Another women walks to her position, revealing herself as Mitsuru Kirijo. Orie then turned around as they looked at each other, taking out their blades, ready to fight. Phase: Not Alone, But Not Afraid! HERE WE GOOO! Orie charges at Mitsuru, whom is about to slam her blade down, and stops it with her own blade. The two knock each other back and Mitsuru tries rapidly stabbing Orie, but she dodges. Mitsuru tries catcher her off guard with a sweep kick, but Orie dodges again. Orie steps foward lunges at Mitsuru, whom jumps back before slamming her blade down. The two clash weapons once more, then swing their swords at each other. As Orie goes for a strike, Mitsuru jumps up and kicks her, sending Orie flying backwards. Orie falls on the ground and gets back up, jumping upward to attack, but Mitsuru kicks her multiple times before rapidly stabbing and slashing her, then sending her to the ground with a downward slash. Orie gets on both her knees and starts breathing heavily before Mitsuru decides to end this quickly. She charges up a forward stab, but Orie kicks the blade upwards and moves around Mitsuru, hitting her a total of fifteen times before Mitsuru kicks her back and grabs her falling sword. Mitsuru: This ends now! Suddenly, Orie manages to block the attack, but Mitsuru summons her Persona, Penthesilea, to send Orie back with a shard of ice. Mitsuru: This is no longer just OUR battle. Orie simply nods and rushes to her location. (Cue Black & White ~Score~ - RWBY) Penthesilea fires two blasts of ice at Orie, who knocks them upward, then uses her sword to unleash multiple slash attacks on Mitsuru, who blocks them. Mitsuru then sidesteps behind Orie and lunges toward her, unleashing a nasty combo of slashes and ice attacks on her, ending with a icy kick that sends Orie flying into the air. Orie then regains control of herself and lunges towards Mitsuru, landing a successful hit that stuns her, as Orie repeatedly stabs and slashes her before sending her back with a slash. Mitsuru reels from the blow as Orie kicks her, charges up a slash attack, and launches Mitsuru high into the air. Mitsuru proceeds to raise her sword and charges its power before releasing a large shockwave of ice that knocks Orie far back, eventually causing her to fall on the ground. Orie sees Penthesilea and Mitsuru charging towards her and jumps forward to avoid a blast of ice, which cuts part of the ground. The two then clash and find themselves in a standstill. Orie then kicks her in the shin and stabs her in the gut, leaving a small blood wound, but then she starts rapidly stabbing her, leaving bloody stab wounds in Mitsuru's body. Orie then charges up one final stab, which is sent through Mitsuru's heart. (Cut Music) Penthesilea fades away as Orie tuns back watches the dark night sky once more. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) ORIECategory:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed DBX Fights